phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension
" |image = Isabella 2.png |caption = |season = 4 |production = 423 |broadcast = 220 |story = Jim Bernstein |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Joshua Pruett Mike Bell Kyle Menke Michael Diederich |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = TBA |international = May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) |xd = November 25, 2014 |abcf = | arc = | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD) | iTunes = }} After Doofenshmirtz is defeated, a new threat in the 2nd Dimension emerges, leaving it up to Phineas, Ferb, Candace and her resistance fighters to defeat this new foe. Episode Summary End credits First few sections of "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" Transcript Songs *"Playing Sports" *"All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb-2's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry-2's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Charlene's No Longer Married to Doofenshmirtz Penthouse! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Garage sales are mentioned again ("Finding Mary McGuffin") *Ferb disguises himself as a boy-borg, just like Doof-2 said he would do to the first dimension's Phineas. *Despite being in the second dimension, Monogram, Carl and Charlene do not wear different clothes. Production Information *On November 27, 2012, Robert F. Hughes confirmed on his Twitter account about an episode of returning to the 2nd Dimension.Robert F. Hughes' Twitter account *Dan Povenmire stated at San Diego Comic-Con 2013 that this will be a half hour (22 minutes excluding commercials) episode. *This episode made its American debut on the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD). It will air on Disney XD on November 25th, 2014. International Premieres * May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) * October 3, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) Errors * When Candace enters the cell block, she takes off her glasses. But when she is shown from the back, you can see the arm of the glasses. Continuity *The episode involves the 2nd Dimension. It takes place following the events of the TV film, including 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest. Allusions *''Tales from Longpuddle: ''The episode title is from a novel written by Thomas Hardy. *'Lord of the Rings' - Some random voices in the beginning are heard whispering Elvish, a language created for this novel series by J.R.R. Tolkein. *'The Empire Strikes Back' - Doof-2 parodies Yoda's line, "There is another Skywalker". *'Take Me Along: '''The song ''All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced is a parody of Volunteer Firemen's Picnic. *'The Silence of the Lambs: ' When Candace visits Doofenshmirtz in prison, the scene is similar to when Clarice visits Hannibal Lecter for the first time. Also, when Candace brings Doofenshmirtz to her base, he is restrained on a moving dolly and wearing the bite guard. Trivia *This is currently the only episode not to feature Phineas and Ferb, though their 2nd Dimension counterparts do appear. They did not physically appear in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". This is also one of several episodes to take place entirely in an alternate universe. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas (2nd Dimension) * Ashley Tisdale as Candace (2nd Dimension) * Thomas Sangster as Ferb (2nd Dimension) * Caroline Rhea as Mom (2nd Dimension) * Richard O'Brien as Dad (2nd Dimension) * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (2nd Dimension) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella (2nd Dimension) * Bobby Gaylor as Buford (2nd Dimension) * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet (2nd Dimension) * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (2nd Dimension) * Tyler Mann as Carl (2nd Dimension), Tony Marzulo, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platyborg, Pinky the Chihuahuaborg, Charlene's Giant Robots, additional voices * Allison Janney as Charlene (2nd Dimension) * Olivia Olson as Vanessa (2nd Dimension) * Jack McBrayer as Irving (2nd Dimension) * Isabella Acres as Katie (2nd Dimension) * Michaela Zee as Ginger (2nd Dimension) * Additional voices: Django Marsh, Lauren Crist References November 2014 Disney Xd highlights }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:T Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Charlene Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:The Resistance